The present invention relates to an interlocked push-lock push-button switch assembly which is compact in size, inexpensive to manufacture and ensures the smooth switch operation.
Various types of the interlocked push-lock push-button switch assemblies have been devised and demonstrated, but they are not reliable in operation, complex in construction, large in size and expensive to manufacture so that satisfactory switch assemblies are not available.